


The Gift of Gods

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Series: The Gift of Gods [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mutant OC, eventual clint barton/oc, pre avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Thea has been in hiding for three years, fleeing her home at the age of eighteen. Leaving everything and everyone she knows she settles in New York City, hiding a secret no one must ever find out. But then Thea is forced to expose who she really is, and someone with abilities like her's could be very useful to people with secrets of their own.Pre-AvengersEventual Clint Barton x OC





	The Gift of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is set Pre Avengers, a year or two before the Attack on New York.

When Thea was growing up her mother would tell her bedtime stories of the Gods. How they blessed their children with magical gifts that they would receive when they came of age. Her mother told her that Thea’s father had been blessed by Hephaestus with the skill of manufacturing. Her father was a titan of the Manufacturing industry and built skyscrapers all throughout the world. Her mother had been blessed by Dionysus and her event planning company was the best in the region. 

As a little girl Thea often wondered about what she would be blessed with. She hoped she would be blessed by Aphrodite, so she would be the most beautiful girl in the world. But on the day of her twelfth birthday she discovered what blessing she had received, the blessing of Coercion. The goddess Ananke had bestowed her gift of compulsion unto Thea. 

At first Thea loved her gift, she could make anyone tell her anything she’d like to know, do anything she wanted. She could make people tell her their secrets, do things for her. But as she grew she soon realized that her gift was not a gift at all, but a curse. Others feared her, avoided her. Her own parents became distant and wary. No one wanted to be around her, too afraid that Thea would force them to do things against their will. 

Thea tried to learn how to control her gift but she could not. She would unconsciously make anyone tell her whatever she wanted, do whatever she wanted, even with the most careful of phrasing she still took peoples freedom away from them. And so on the eve of her eighteenth birthday she ran. Ran from those who knew her curse, from those who would ostracize her, exclude her, fear her. She traveled to America, to New York. A city so large she would never be noticed, and she vowed never to use her gift again. 

* * *

**Three Years Later…**

Thea walked to the coffee shop down the street from her apartment. She hummed to herself as she walked, the chilly fall air blowing her copper hair wildly. As she walked her mind drifted, it was November, her fathers birthday was coming up soon. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her gloomy thoughts. No use dwelling on the past. She liked her life in New York. Although she was alone most times she didn’t feel that way, the streets were always full of people, it was truly the city that never slept and Thea found that the busyness of New York City lulled her into the false idea that she wasn’t isolated, not really. 

Since the day of her eighteenth birthday she hadn’t spoken a word to another person. After manipulating various airport workers and customs agents to ensure that she could truly make New York her home, she vowed to never use her abilities again. She still talked of course: to her tv, her cat Penelope, to inanimate objects, to herself. She promised she wasn’t crazy, but truly taking a vow of silence would drive her mad, so she talked to anything and everything that wasn’t another human being. When she had moved to New York she soon learned that you really didn’t have to talk to be able to communicate. She started to study ASL and learned it fairly quickly, also the benefit of the internet and online communication helped her greatly. She worked from home as a transcriptionist for various businesses and when out and about she just used ASL or when people didn’t know ASL her smartphone spoke for her. She never pretended to be deaf or mute, but if people assumed she didn’t correct them, it made her life a lot easier. 

She waved to the barista Anna as she sat in her regular seat in the cafe. She sat at a small table in the corner facing the rest of the shop. Thea loved to people watch and her seat gave her the perfect vantage point to observe the other patrons as they went about their lives. She liked to make up little stories in her head about different people in the shop. 

Thea’s eyes drifted across the room. She spotted a business man in line. Thea imagined that he was headed to work, to attend a very important business meeting. That the gentleman would excel in his meeting, win over some big client or something, and then take his wife out to a lovely dinner.  

Her eyes then wandered and noticed a college student studying at the little bar near the counter. She hoped that the young girl would ace all her classes, go on to be valedictorian, land some amazing job that let her travel around the world. 

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Anna waving a hand in front of her face. 

 _“I’m so sorry Anna, I was daydreaming.”_ Thea signed in apology. 

Anna laughed and signed back _“It’s totally okay. Would you like your usual or are you going to surprise me today?”_  

“I think just my usual today, please.” 

Anna smiled and nodded. _“Of course, one Venti Peppermint Hot Chocolate coming up.”_

Thea smiled in thanks as Anna returned to the counter to make her drink. Her mind started to drift again until the loud slam of the front door roused her. She jumped at the loud noise and turned to look at who had entered the shop. She stilled as she saw the person at the entrance. It was a man in a mask, he was waving a gun around, pointing it at various customers. 

“Alright everyone! This is a stick up! All of you get up, get into that corner. Don’t make me shoot you!” 

Thea followed the man’s orders. He was yelling at them to keep their hands up. To one by one empty their purses and pockets, to hand over their belongings. She looked around frantically, the fear on the other peoples faces mirrored her own. The young girl she had observed earlier was crying, the business man’s hands shook as he removed his wedding ring to give to the thief. 

Thea caught movement to her left and saw Anna inching her way to the landline on the end of the counter. Unfortunately so did the masked thug. He whirled around pointing his gun at Anna. 

“Don’t you fucking move! I will fucking shoot you!” he yelled as he thrust his gun into Anna’s face. 

Thea’s fear turned into rage then. How dare this man threaten them! Her blood boiled, anger pumped through her lighting a fire in her veins . 

“Enough!” she shouted at the man, who then whipped around to shove the gun into her face. 

“You think you’re brave, bitch? I’ll show you what bravery gets you.” he pulled back the hammer on the gun. 

“You’re not going to shoot me.” Thea smirked as she spoke. 

“Want to bet, bitch?” the man snarled. 

“Shoot yourself in the foot.” Thea commanded, her voice becoming cold. 

The patrons gasped as the thug did as he was told. 

He screamed as the bullet pierced his foot. “What the fuck?!” he yelled, fear leaking into his voice now. 

Thea stood taller, her nice demeanor gone now. “Now the other foot.” 

The masked man shook his head back and forth violently but his body did not obey him. He screamed again as the bullet entered his other foot. 

“Good. Now give me the gun, sit down and shut up. Don’t even think about moving. And when the cops get here you will listen to them as you listen to me, do you understand?” she questioned. 

The thief could only stare at her in fear, his body unable to move because of Thea’s orders. 

Thea turned to look at Anna when she finally realized what she had done. The look of shock and fear on Anna’s face was all to familiar. She had broken her vow, used her abilities, and now she had ruined everything. 

“Call the police Anna, please.” she asked sheepishly. The authoritative woman she had just been now gone. 

Anna reached for the phone and began to dial 911. “What are you?” she questioned, her lips quivered as she spoke. 

Thea shook her head in despair as she thrust the gun into Anna’s other hand. She tried not to notice as Anna flinched away from her. “You don’t have to worry about him. He won’t do anything more. When the police get here he will obey them. I’m sorry.” 

And with that she fled. 

* * *

“Director, there’s something you should see.” Agent Hill walked into Nick Fury’s office with a tablet in her hands. She passed it to the Director and studied him as he watched the surveillance footage of a robbery in Brooklyn. 

“Where did you find this, Agent?” he questioned. 

“Was flagged by one of our surveillance programs.” 

“And we’re sure that this isn’t some kind of hoax? Stark isn’t playing tricks on us again is he Hill?” Fury asked skeptically. 

Hill shook her head. “No sir. There’s multiple eyewitness accounts and police reports to corroborate the witnesses’ story.”  

“So this woman, whoever she is, somehow compelled this man into shooting himself twice and then turn himself in?” 

“Looks that way, Sir.” 

“And do we have any information on who this mystery woman is?” Fury asked. 

“No sir, but we have our techs looking now. They’re running facial recognition and background analytics based of the information received from the eye witnesses.” 

“Good. I want her identified Agent. And I want her brought in. Someone with this kind of talent could be very useful to SHEILD.” 

“You want us to bring her in, sir?” Hill questioned frowning slightly. 

Fury nodded dismissavly. 

“Sir with powers like these, how could anyone be successful in bringing her in? She had the ability to compel anyone into doing anything.”

Fury looked up at Hill with a gleam in his eye. “Barton is still on medical leave from that incident in Syria, correct?” 

Hill nodded in affirmation.

“Well according to Barton’s medical report, that incident left him permanently deaf, did it not?” 

Hill nodded again. “Yes sir, but I’m not sure—“ she stopped then and Fury saw as it finally clicked in her brain. 

“I think it’s time for Barton to return from vacation, he’s got a mission to complete.” 

“Sir yes sir.” 

Hill left the Director’s office then, already dialing her phone as she walked out into the elevator. 

“Barton, it’s Hill. It’s time to come in, we’ve got work to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
